Cheaters-divergent story
by triskatniss
Summary: its about what happens when tris catches tobias and christina kissing
1. Chapter 1

Tris' POV

It's really late tonight I believe its 3:04 am everyone is asleep in Dauntless at the moment Tobias wasn't by my side when I woke up so I decide to look for him the first place I will look is the Chasm he probably went out here to clear his mind. Probably couldn't sleep we are training initiates tomorrow.

I can hear my feet smack against the ground as I walk I listen to the pattern as I walk to the Chasm and then I see them together. Tobias' and Christina kissing oh well that's nice how sweet. WAIT! WHAT! I look again to make sure it's them and I see that dark brown skin of Christina and Tobias' beautiful deep blue eyes look up at me and I gasp and take off running to where I don't know.

I can't believe it Tobias he took Christina to our place the first place he kissed me and I can't believe Christina I want to beat her. But all of a sudden I know where I am headed to me and Tobias' apartment.I want to stop myself but I can't seem to I hear Tobias' yelling after me he's all of a sudden on my heels with Christina running very far behind.

I can't let him catch me if he does I know I will cave in into whatever he says. I can tell I have slowed down and I feel Tobias' touch my wrist and yank me back. "No" I yell my voice raspy and scratchy I sound so weak, I shouldn't be surprised I feel weak.

"I hate you let me go you ass" I yell stronger this time I am surprised I'm not strong I'm weak. I have tears streaming down my face I could make a river if I wanted. I try to make a run for the apartment but Tobias' arms catch me instead holding me in his strong embrace. It feels like a jail cell. I thrash around and try to get out but his arms block any possibility of that happening.

Christina races around the corner always the late one I think. Tobias' starts talking "I'm so sorry please there is more to the story than what you saw there I really honestly didn't mean to cheat. Tris you are the only one for me that was a mistake-"

Before he can continue "Really a mistake there was more to the story than what I saw! I saw you smacking lips my best friend Four" I spit the words at him like venom that I'm dying to get out my mouth.

His grip loosens on me I feel a tear slid down his face and it hits my forehead. I'm so tempted to wipe his tears away and make him feel better but I remember what he did to me and I fight the temptation. I slid out of his arms and run for the door and slip inside and lock it.

Tobias' bangs on the door crying and the I remember we have a key hidden on the top of the door frame and I feel the lock turn and see Tobias' walk in head low no tears on his face but in he's eyes. He's so strong I think he won't cry in front of Christina.

As soon as he walks in I run and slap his face then kick him in gut elbow him in the face and knee his gut again and push him out the door. "Should have never taught me how to fight FOUR" I cried with more tears streaming down my face. I pick up the spare key and lock the door.

I head for the bed listening to Christina cry for forgiveness and Tobias begging me to let him so he can explain.

Crying yourself to sleep is the worst feeling ever especially when it was by someone who was the reason I woke up smiling and now the reason I cry myself to sleep tonight. I feel worthless, unloved, and abandoned and those aren't even half of the things that my heart is filled with.

SHIT! I think of tomorrow I have to train initiates with Tobias! I will have to try to train those dumb ass kids but also ignore that I'm doing it with the man I loved more than anything was the first boy who made me feel loved and who I wanted to be the last.

But one thing is clear those initiates won't be the only one learning a lesson tomorrow.

**_I am the author I want reviews please and um yeah I will write more if you like it so yeah I will update next Sunday!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

I reach my hand out to touch Tobias and then I remember he isn't there and the tears come I'm sobbing heavy then light. It was supposed be me and Tobias till the end and he cheated on me with Christina of all people! It isn't that she isn't pretty it's just that I thought he hated her from how she never seemed to stop talking, and she was annoying! I immediately feel bad but then remember what happened and what she did and let the insults flood through my mind.

"She deserves it" I thought but honestly no one needed to feel like I do now NO ONE not even some lousy cheaters!

My abnegation side is showing I shrug it off, my man focus is Tobias how to make him hurt. I scan over any weaknesses he might have I can't believe I missed it his biggest weakness is ME!

Now I know where to hit him! Ok so here is the plan I will try to look as sexy as possible which for me will be a BIG problem! I will make everyone stare and want me even girl will be questioning their sexuality, I mean well if i can pull it off! Then he will be so jealous he will come rolling back and I will decline him oh revenge is sweet like Tobias i immediately think. Uh! NO! He is a lying scumbag who cheated on me with my best friend oh wait scratch that ex best friend.

I take a look at the clock 7:00 am ok the initiates will be here at 9:30 am. I have more than enough time.

So I do the normal routine anyone would have done I brushes my teeth, washed my face, and picked out the outfit. Now this is the fun part! I get a tight black shirt that has little parts that show my skin and my back well its all out I'm wearing really tight black pants that have rips from top to bottom and black combat boots. I curl my hair and apply red lipstick and black eye shadow and eyeliner.

I look different I look like a whore I think! Almost immediately I'm disgusted with myself and instantly have my arms trying to cover myself but I stop and take a peak at the clock its 8:50 am I need to head to the Net LIKE NOW! I run out of the room and head for the net once I see everyone my heart stops.

Tobias stared at me jaw almost to the floor nervousness starts to eat me alive but I over come.

Smirking I start talk "Like what you see can't keep your eyes off me Four I don't think it's natural for your jaw to be hitting the floor like that. And Zeke don't ever make that face it's so not cute". I hope no one can detect the nervousness in my voice I can tell they can't and my smirk turns into a smile. But before I can move Tobias grabs my arm "Oh aren't we a feisty one"I murmur but all I really wanna is run and cry myself out.

"I have to explain something to you yes I kissed Christina but only because I was practicing to see what I would do if I... proposed I pretended she was you and I practiced it and right when you came she kissed me. Saying it was in the heat of the moment I didn't know if I wanted her to kiss her. But then I realized I didn't. So please forgive me and my stupidity and practicing marrying you with Christina. I guess. I just I love you with all my heart and if you believe that you know I wouldn't cheat tell me you know that" Tobias called out to just me. I'm happy he pulled us around the corner so nobody could see how I kissed him.

It was heated, passionate, and full of love I didn't pull back Tobias did and I can tell he didn't want to stop. He smiles and says "So Tris will you marry me not now if you aren't ready. But will ...you?" I stare at him and give a big toothy grin "I would marry you right here and now and not have one ounce of regret. Of course! Yes!" I answered. He looks at me up and down and grins "This outfit makes it really hard to keep my hands off you. Why exactly are you wearing this?" his eyebrows rose in question. I mock his expression and shrug my shoulders then kiss him light leaving him wanting more.

We hear the train and head back with the others and the first to jump is a Candor she is very pretty light brown hair almost blonde and hazel brown eyes and she was clearly divergent it was branded on her forehead.

I reach out and give her my hand and say "what's you name remember you only get one chance?" she hesitant at first just like me then she speaks "Liz" "Make the announcement Four I yell "First jumper Liz" He announces then other initiates pour into the net.

The initiates are :

Liz- Candor (first jumper)

Rora-Erudite

Jake- Amity

Natayla- Amity

Tom- Candor

Izzy-Abnegation

Kurt-Erudite

Quinn- Amity

Wally- Candor

I look at Izzy the Abnegation and I know she is Divergent Tobias and I are the only transfers from Abnegation to Dauntless and we are Divergent I will have to look out for her.

Mostly every guy is looking at me and every girl at Tobias but before I even get a word out Eric grabs me and Tobias and yanks us in his office the first word that comes out his mouth is "Divergent"


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

"Not you get Tris" Eric says to Tobias. He leaves with so much hesitation but then whispers "Tell me what happens later" to me and I nod.

It's been like 30 minutes and Eric just stares at me I ignore him until he speaks "I know what you are Stiff I know your Divergent got anything to say?... Am I wrong? I just stare and shake my head he already knows so what's the point in lying?

"You realize you have to die right?" he talks "You know that's why I made him go sweetie you didn't think I would let this information pass now would I and now I get the pleasure of killing you myself" He takes a pocket knife out that was in his well pocket and heads for me.

I shake my head and whimper then yell "Please... Please let me go I will do whatever..". Then just like that he stabs me and pain jolts through my back like wildfire that's just spreading. I cry out for Tobias but he is to far with the initiates to hear me then Eric whispers in my ear "Now you can be with your Stiff parents Tris".

Then he leaves I drag myself toward the phone and call Tobias "Help" I yell in-between sobs "Eric... Eric knows he... he got me help Tobias I'm gonna die please".

Then I fall on the ground to weak to stand anymore! I'm... I'm gonna die alone in this room by myself without the love of my life beside me fuck I should loved him when I had the chance should have hugged him kissed him. How could this happen two days ago I was kissing Tobias and having fun being Dauntless now I'm dying alone.

I know in a few minutes I'm a goner. Then Tobias bust in tears rolling down his face "Oh Tris! Tris stay with me! Ok just don't close your eyes alright keep the open please! Let's go to the infirmary alright" he says almost in a whisper. "There is no reason we are to far from the infirmary I will just bleed just hold me close" I whimper. "No Tris you can't die it's you and me till the end alright we gotta get married and live happily ever after we... we weren't suppose to end like this! SO DON'T DARE MOTHERFUCKING DIE ON ME DON'T GIVE UP OK!" he yells.

"I lay on on his lap him stroking my hair as his tears hit my cheek "Promise me something... You won't ever forget me remember me as brave,smart,kind,selfless, honest remember me as DIVERGENT" I say "I love you so much I want you to marry and have kids I want you to live on don't do anything stupid while I'm gone please promise me" I say bursting into tears "PROMISE ME" "I promise you Tris I will forever remember you and one day I will join you in heaven" Tobias cries.

Then we kiss so sweet and gentle my last kiss the best one I've ever had. Death made me realize don't wait to tell someone how much you love them care for them because once death comes no matter how loud you cry or shout there not coming back.

"I love you" I whisper "I love you too" he cries.

Then my eyes flutter shut.

Tobias Pov

Tris breathing is all of a sudden silent and " I whimper "TRIS?". "TRIS BABY PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES" I cry. I lift her head and kiss her but she doesn't kiss me back I kiss her a million times and nothing happens in return. "FUCK TRIS!PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DON'T I CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT YOU! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I yell.

I cry and grab Tris' lifeless body and run to the infirmary "Help! Help Help! My Fiancee she's not breathing please" I yell. They place Tris on a stretcher and it takes them forever to make me let go of her hand.

A doctor comes to me and tears are down his face and I know automatically she didn't make it "No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I fall to my knees and pound the floor with my fist.

I read a quote once that said when someone you love dies you never quite get over it.. You slowly learn how to go on without them. But always tucked safely in your heart.

But that was bull shit I couldn't live without Tris so why try?

I head to the apartment and memories of me and Tris flood back and I sob more before grabbing my gun in my nightstand.

Tris shouldn't have died it was stupid!

But now I gets to be right with me and Tris till the end RIGHT?

Right? Right?

Then I postion the gun the my forehead.

And pull the trigger.

_Tears were pouring as I wrote this sadly I wasn't feeling the story so I ended it this way gonna write another fanfiction for tris and tobias. Also please leave reviews they make my day. Also after you read this chapter go on youtube and look up Sia my love instrumental. It reminds me of this. Bye guys! So sad I know! Sorry! _


End file.
